Eon Chronicles I
by StartingOver-Lativic
Summary: Latiklon, a mysterious, genderless Pokemon with a strong resemblance to the Eon species, wakes up to an unfamiliar world with no memory. Pretty soon, it's slowly sucked in to an oncoming crisis that it can play a crucial part in. With the help of a new friends, it will set out to fix the impending disaster and to find out about itself. (Latiklon is my OC.) Rating pending.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Are you okay?"  
These were the first words Latiklon woke up to. Aching everywhere, Latiklon managed to rise, slowly levitating off the ground in the process.  
'Just like I used to.' It thought semi-consciously, then hesitated. 'How did I know that?'  
"Excuse me?" The small voice from before called again. Judging by the sound, it was definitely feminine.  
Latiklon turned around, and found itself looking back at two amber eyes that glinted with both concern and curiosity. Looking around the eyes, Latiklon took in the appearance of the unknown female.  
She was beautiful, Latiklon thought. She was somewhat bird-like, with an aerodynamic body in a red-and-white pattern, wings reminiscent of a jet plane and small, fin-like feet. A blue triangle marked her chest, while her small arms, the same color as her body, were tucked by her sides. Her head was red with a white pentagon right between her eyes, and her triangular ears were pointed bolt upright near the top of her head. Upon further observation, she also had down feathers and seemed to be floating above the ground with the utmost ease.  
Latiklon realized with a start that they looked surprisingly similar, apart from their color and size. Latiklon looked down at it's own chest, where a carbon copy triangle, albeit silver in color, stood out distinctively from it's own white and orange down.  
"We look quite alike." She noted. "Oh, by the way, my name is Latias."  
Something stirred inside Latiklon's memory. Latias...that should have been familiar. Why couldn't it remember? With growing dread, Latiklon realized it couldn't even remember anything. Not even it's gender, assuming it had one.  
She may have noticed Latiklon's expression, because Latias became concerned.  
"What's the matter?" She asked.  
'Nothing,' Latiklon thought. 'just freaking out because I can't remember a thing before I woke up a minute ago.'  
Latias seemed to pale. "Amnesia?" She asked.  
Latiklon stopped, and stared awe-stricken at Latias. 'She just read my mind. How did she do that?'  
Latias giggled. 'You silly.' Her voice spoke inside of Latiklon's head. 'We're part-Psychic Pokemon. We can do that.'  
Latiklon snapped out of its stupor. 'Okay then, so I look similar to her and I'm part-Psychic Pokemon. Pokemon... why does it sound so familiar?'  
Latias seemed to flinch, her eyes dilating.  
"What?!" She exclaimed. "Do I have to teach you everything from the start? How can you not remember the word 'Pokemon'? I...I'm a Pokemon! So are you! So is everyone else!" She stopped herself, turning her face away, but Latiklon could still make out her facial features becoming downright serious. "Oh, this isn't good. This isn't right. I don't think anyone has ever had an amnesia case like this before."  
She sighed and turned back to face Latiklon.  
"Do you know where you are?" She asked him carefully.  
Latiklon shook it's head sadly. Then, it started to take in it's surroundings.  
The two of them were in a plain of immaculate and lush green grass, ringed by a circle of trees that was identical all around, except for a group of trees that seemed to have been fallen or, upon closer observation, severed violently.  
'How did that happen?' Latiklon thought, before a jolt of pain ran up through it's body.  
'Oh. It might have been me. But...how?'  
It looked at Latias. 'What are you doing out here anyway?' It asked telepathically.  
"Last night, there was a storm right around here." Latias explained. "And earlier this morning, a Spinarak went into town and said that he'd seen something fall from the sky. Curious, I came out her to look. And, I think it was you that fell from the sky last night. You really don't remember?"  
Latiklon strained itself to try and recall, but nothing surfaced. Whatever memory had been in there before, if any, was wiped from its mind. All it could essentially remember was it's name. It shook its head miserably.  
Latias nodded solemnly. Then, almost as quickly, her eyes brightened. "Perhaps there is a certain Pokémon that can help you and your problem. Follow me to the town."  
'Wait, you just met me.' Latiklon reminded. 'And you...trust me?'  
Latias smiled. "Of course I do. You're a friend of mine now. Besides, we look so similar I know that something is up. And we can find out. Together."  
Latiklon couldn't resist the urge to smile. Despite not having known Latias prior to the last few moments, she had already accepted Latiklon as a friend.  
'Thanks.' Latiklon thought.  
Latias smiled back.  
" Now, come on." She said, cocking her head to her left. "I'll take you to the town. There's at least one Pokemon you should meet."  
She straightened her wings and took off into the sky. Latiklon stretched its own appendages of flight and, after a moment of hesitation, followed its new friend in her wake, rising into the sky with effortless ease. It took in the endless horizon, the wind breezing by, the sun so far above and the surface world shrinking away underneath. The experience felt so much like second nature, just like the knowledge of its name, to Latiklon that it momentarily forgot its confusion. As it followed its new friend, the questions returned.  
'Where am I really? What am I doing here? Why can't I remember anything? Why am I asking myself questions I can't answer?'  
"You okay back there?" Latias called from up ahead, snapping Latiklon back into reality. She slowed down her flight, waiting for Latiklon to catch up. Latiklon couldn't answer, but with Latias in presence, it relaxed and pushed its fears and questions out of its mind.  
'Yeah. Just a little sore' Latiklon replied, then sighed. _'Answers...all in good time, hopefully.'_

* * *

**If anyone needs a better reference to Latiklon's appearance, I've drawn him multiple times on my DeviantArt. Page link on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soon enough, Latias and Latiklon arrived at the town of middle means. The town was actually named Tento Capital, but was nicknamed on the account of it being right in the middle of the region. The Sumoru region, Latias had explained. It also had the most political, historical and social meaning to the inhabiting Pokemon, hence the nickname 'middle means'.  
Latiklon tried to understand this as it and Latias navigated through the cobbled streets and bustling throngs of a rich variety of Pokemon. Herds of Mareeps and Flaffys walked past, static electricity crackling in the wool. Swellows, Pidgeottos and Farfetch'ds glided overhead, casting their shadows along the pavement. Digletts burrowed beneath the ground, popping up in front of other Pokemon at random. These were only a few of the many deities of Pokemon going about there business, in all sorts of shapes, sizes and colors. The plethora of active Pokemon, all moving and talking, made the town buzz with energy, the very air almost alive with the chatter and noise.  
Strangely, Latiklon felt grateful. With every Pokemon absorbed in their own business, none paid any attention to the outside Pokemon, even if it was only for now.  
"This way." Latias called over the noise. She pointed to a street corner that led away from the crowd. The two of them quickly veered away from the rest and found themselves right on the edge of a hill that sloped down into Tento Capital's shantytown. Clusters of houses, ranging from shacks to tents to cottages and everything in between dotted the landscape, which was nothing more than barren, well-trodden ground, in a patchwork of buildings that could barely be comprehended.  
'Wow." Latiklon thought, dumbfounded.  
The two of them slowly descended into the shantytown, which, after the bustle of the town centre, felt eerily desolate.  
"The Pokemon we're looking for lives in one of the tents..." Latias muttered, scanning for the tent in question. "Most Pokemon don't say what it looks like, but they say you can't mistake it for any old tent. "  
To Latiklon, the tents in sight all seemed the same: white, small and plain.  
'I guess that's easier said than done'. It thought, hopefully quiet enough that Latias wouldn't have picked it up. It seemed that like the rest of the town, the size of the Tento Capital's slums almost felt disproportionate. A Pokemon without exact knowledge of its route could walk down one street and end up in five others. A small group of houses somehow turned into a landfill worth of abodes. It was enough to make Latiklon's head ache even worse.  
'Well, if who we're looking for can really help me, then I guess we'll just have to start looking.

Looking for one certain tent among hundreds of seemingly identical ones proved to be even harder than feared. Streets curved and weaved and crossed over one another on a cobblestone labyrinth, with no signs or object of any sorts to mark the streets and corners. Every house of type seemed to repeat itself the further in the two Pokemon delved. Going into the sky for an aerial view didn't help matters much either, as the different sizes of buildings, ranging from the height of a postal box to the scale of twenty feet, shrouded some residences and completely hid others.  
Minutes of searching turned into hours, and after the sixth, with the sun now descending, Latiklon felt ready to quit.  
And that's when Latias let out a squeak of excitement in tone that would have been completely fitting of a Wingull.  
"A-ha!" She exclaimed, nearly ecstatic.  
The tent she had found was mysterious, to say the least. Made of a combination of mauve, violet and fuchsia fabric and stretching eight-feet tall, it was decorated with the writing on the Unown language. How Latiklon could identify that, it didn't know, which was quickly becoming a regular feeling.  
Two braziers of dark stone were mounted on either side of the unfancy entrance flap, each filled with unnerving and flickering ghost-like flames of a lavender hue. The longer the two of them seemed to look at them, the more unnerved they felt.  
"This is definitely the place." Latias said, her initial excitement rapidly diminishing.  
'It ceratinly stands out, that's for sure.' Latiklon shivered. It was almost as if the tent had a presence of its own, something dark and menacing, despite it's small size. "Something wrong?" Latias asked as she moved towards the entrance. Latiklon hovered idly, as if unwilling to get any closer.  
Latiklon then noticed Latias looking at him, and quickly shook its head. 'No.' It lied. 'I'm just tired. Now come on, let's get this done with.'

Once they were inside the tent, Latiklon was ready to turn around and go right back outside.  
The entire tent felt ready to press in on itself, walls of fabric just waiting to turn into a burial shroud.  
Even inside, a braizer of the ghostly, purple fire hung from the ceiling, dimly lighting the space and turning the shadows of Latiklon and Latias into giant monster silhouettes that prowled on the walls.  
Even Latias had to stifle a shiver.  
"Do you get a feeling that someone is watching us?" She whispered.  
Latiklon had a sneaking suspicion that Latias was right. It felt like there were eyes watching their every move, and perhaps hearing every sound they made.  
As if to answer the question, strange, quiet chanting filled the tent.  
Latiklon would've paled if it's down hadn't been white. The chanting was only intensifying Latiklon's wish to bolt from the tent.  
The whispers quickly intensified, growing louder, more distant and distorted, as if many voices were chanting all at once.  
Latiklon grew increasingly frantic. An unpleasant feeling was swelling in its gut, screaming at Latiklon to dash outside as quickly as possible.  
The fire on the suspended brazier roared and split, streaks of purple flame that bounced of the canvas walls without somehow setting them alight. Latias yelped and ducked as a bolt of the rampant flame whizzed over her head. Latiklon twisted sideways to avoid a rogue of fire as well.  
The sound of chanting swelled, working their way into the minds of the two Pokemon, as if intending to break their minds. With a sudden registry, Latiklon realized that was what they were doing. The words were enchanted, intended to break them.  
Perhaps Latiklon was already terrified, or maybe it had hit its limit, or had realized it was being played with, because its fear somehow turned to anger.  
'Hey!' It yelled in its mind.  
Somehow, the chanting must have heard it, because it started to die down. The flames seemed to slow and gather in the middle of the tent, then spun in rapid circles, slowly joining together in a swirling cloud of mist. Slowly, something, or someone, disfigured started to form within. At first, it was just a dark silhouette, then the details started to take shape.  
A purple, ghostly figure started to emerge from the miniature maelstrom. The two Pokemon below could make out a round head with elaborate tufts that were lighter at the edges and resembled the pointedness of a witch's hat at the top. Below the head, the Pokemon had a long neck that swelled into a round lump midway. Three equal red spheres adorned the chest, and the lower body gave the impression of wearing a cloak.  
The mist slowly subsided behind her, and the fire in the brazier returned, once more illuminating the tent in a dim, soft light.  
"Mismagius." Latias murmured in respect. The Pokemon ignored her and locked its red eyes on Latiklon.  
"How interesting." It said in quiet, raspy and female voice. "A Pokemon who speaks without speech."  
Latias blinked. "No speech?" She asked, looking closely at Latiklon. "Is that why you don't talk openly?"  
Latiklon nodded. It opened its mouth. No sound emanated.  
'I don't know why.' Latiklon spoke to Latias. 'I just can't create sound.'  
Mismagius laughed, an evil, distorted cackle.  
"Of course you can't." She said, as if this was common knowledge. "You have no breathing system to -ahem!- speak of."  
Latiklon just stared blankly, not understanding. No breathing system? Even in a state of amnesia, it understood that most Pokemon needed to breathe.  
Latias touched Latiklon's chest, then pulled it back as if it was fire.  
"You...you don't breathe." She said, disbelief written in her voice. Her face bore a confused expression. "How?"  
'I've said it before, but I don't know.' Latiklon thought, the idea of being unable to respire just adding to its headache.  
It turned towards Mismagius. 'I'm sorry, but I come for help,Miss... uh... Mismagius.' It began, hoping Mismagius could read minds. 'My memory has turned blurry. Actually, I can't remember a thing. Can you help?'  
The Ghost Pokemon closed her eyes, as if contemplating the plea. Her smile, which shaped her mouth like a 'W', seemed to tighten.  
Latiklon soon realized that she was connecting to its own mind, exploring the inner depths for the missing memories. Suddenly, Latiklon became extremely self-aware. What if there was something dangerous or wrong locked in its mind?  
Its thoughts were interrupted by a sudden tightening inside its head. Suddenly, the surroundings started to blur and distort. Next thing it knew, Latiklon was hurled backwards by a violent flash of light. It crashed into the wall and collapsed to the ground, suddenly drained.  
Latias yelped, and flew towards the fallen Pokemon.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, on the edge of panic. She turned around to face Mismagius, her surprise turning to fury. "What did you just do?!" She yelled.  
But the Ghost Pokemon looked just as surprised as her two guests.  
"Perhaps your case is more serious than I could have guessed." She simply muttered. " I could not salvage anything from inside, and yet without any involvement, your friend blew itself backwards."  
Latiklon tried to get up, feeling much heavier and weaker than it should have felt.  
'She's right.' It said. 'I don't know why. My vision went blurry at first, and then... well, you saw what happened.'  
Latias nodded, still concerned. Mismagius hovered silently, observing Latiklon with a newfound interest.  
"Perhaps you must regain your memory using alternative means." She advised. "Since your memories have not proved to be easily obtainable, you may need to earn them back."  
Latiklon was now even more confused. Earn back old memories? How was that supposed to work?  
"The path you must take is what you choose, not what I can choose for you." She added, as if reading its mind, which was likely.  
Latiklon sighed, disappointed. Not only had it failed to find its lost memories, which, as it turned out, would hurt every time someone tried to search its mind for them, it hadn't done much good for anyone else, nor did it solve the slew of impending questions inside its mind.  
It didn't even notice when Latias put a hand around its neck.  
"Don't worry." She said, trying to sound as comforting as possible. "I'll help you get back what you've lost. I promise."  
Latiklon was surprised by her gesture. It was so kind, even though the two of them knew only vaguely about one another. Latiklon felt a surge of relief that it wouldn't have to go alone.  
"Ah yes, and before you go, I would like to offer you a gift." Mismagius suddenly announced. "Perhaps you will find it of use."  
Before Latiklon could question what she was offering, or why she was offering, the Ghost's eyes began to gleam. From the shadowy recesses of the room snaked dark tendrils, narrow and small in number. They circled around Latikon, before concentrating at his hand, roping together to form a small capsule, hardly bigger than Latiklon's three claw-like fingers.  
"Swallow it." Mismagius said.  
Latiklon hesitated. Not only was the Ghost not the most trustworthy Pokemon, her so-claimed gift wasn't very promising either. Looking at it, it seemed like a miniscule storm cloud; smoky and humming with energy.  
Latiklon looked at Latias, who only shrugged. 'To Ho'oh with it.' Latiklon thought, not exactly recalling who Ho'oh was supposed to be. He tossed the tranculent capsule up into the air and caught it in his mouth as it started to fall.  
At first, nothing happened. The capsule was tasteless and unchewable, so Latiklon forced it down its throat. 'Anything yet?' Latias asked.  
Before Latiklon could respond, a strange feeling, all warm and fuzzy, spread inside its body. The feeling continued to intensify, until it turned from uncomfortable to painful. Latiklon grit its teeth as the feeling multiplied in power, now borderline unbearable. Its body clenched up, becoming unnaturally tense. Perhaps it had hit the limit, but Latiklon opened its mouth in a silent scream. That's when it heard it. A quiet strangled cry of agony that grew louder and echoed off the canvas walls. It sounded so horrible, it sent shivers down Latiklon's spine.  
The screams died down, and Latikon fell to the ground, more drained than ever. Waiting for its vision to stop multiplying, Latiklon tried to resist the urge to empty the contents on its insides. On top of that, it could barely comprehend what had happened, or who had screamed.  
"Good Groudon..." Latias breathed, her voice sounding so very far away. She drifted into Latiklon's line of vision, which was gradually becoming less blurred. That was at least better than how it felt inside, which felt like it was being set on fire.  
"Urrrrrghh...what was that sound?" Someone muttered.  
Latiklon once more got up woozily, searching for the source of the voice.  
Latias just stared at her friend. Mismagius was still watching from afar, perhaps keen to see if her gift had worked.  
'What?' Latiklon asked her silently. 'You're looking at me strangely.'  
She pointed a shaky finger at it. "You...just..." She stammered. "...you just spoke."  
Latiklon blinked. "But I can't speak." The voice spoke again.  
And that's when reality struck Latiklon like lightning. The voice belonged to it. Quickly, it tried to breathe, inhaling and exhaling. Much to it's surprise, the process worked. Latiklon could feel its chest expanding with air then collapsing as it breathed out. Then, as its emotions, a mix of disbelief, panic, confusion and relief somehow rolled together, the orange Eon Pokemon began to hyperventilate, the feeling of air inside chilling its inner body with cold air. It felt so foreign, yet so comforting.  
"I can breathe!" Latiklon exclaimed aloud, in a voice that was quite male and a key higher than expected. "I'm talking! Aloud!" A smile quickly spread across its, or his, face. Overdriven by emotion, it felw forth and tackle-hugged Latias, laughing with joy.  
Somehow, being able to talk was like having a burden being lifted off its shoulder.  
Latiklon released his grip on his friend, who staggered slightly from the force of her friend's hug, and turned to Mismagius, who looked quite satisfied.  
"Thank you." Latiklon said, bowing its head in respect.  
The ghost only smirked in reply.  
"You are most welcome." She said. "You are unclear in my eyes, and you seem unpredictable, but you have heart. I can see that already. I hope my gift will aid you on your quest."  
Latiklon's smile, which was becoming rather painfully long, quickly melted. Quest? But before it could even ask, Mismagius uttered a chant. The flame roared and burst outwards, blinding her guests. The Two Pokemon were blown backwards by invisible hands and out into the open air, hitting the ground and sliding across the rocky, dusty earth.  
"Ouch." Latiklon muttered, tired of hitting the ground. It quickly lifted itself off the earth, Latias doing likewise just on the right.  
"Not very nice of her, wasn't it?" Latias asked, making it sound like more of a statement than a question. She looked around, becoming more confused every time she flicked her head.  
"And she's gone, too." Latias said. "No wonder Pokemon don't see her more than once."  
Latiklon looked around as well, but there was no sign of the strange purple tent and its braziers, or even the slightest trace of its past existence.  
"I guess it's because they can't find it again." Latiklon suggested. The two of them floated in silence for a while. The sun was still out, and judging by its position, it was mid-afternoon. The other housings around them still seemed empty, presumably the residents had yet to return from their jobs or whatever they were doing.  
"So," Latias said, breaking the awkward silence. "since you have a voice now, can you remember anything?"  
Latiklon didn't want to disappoint her, but it shook its head. "If anything, I'm even more confused." It said. "I still know nothing about who I am or why I'm similar to you or my life before you woke me up."  
Latias' ears drooped slightly, obviously in disappointment.  
"I'm sorry." She said. "I thought this one Pokemon could help you. She's been renowned for helping to restore Pokemon's memories."  
'Assuming she didn't drive them mad.' Latiklon thought, but said nothing. "Look, you don't need to apologize." It said to Latias. "It's not your fault that I'm an amnesiac. I don't blame you if you decide to not help and just get as far away from me as possible. You don't have to help me in any way. And if that ghost is right and I've got some sort of quest in my future, I won't blame you for not wanting to join me."  
Latiklon's mouth felt bitter. Why did it say that? Why didn't it just stop? Ranting wasn't going to do anyone any good.  
Latias just simply shook her head.  
"No." She said firmly. "I'm not going to stop helping you. And if you think bringing yourself down is going to stop me from trying, you'll have to do better than that. You're surrounded with mystery, and I'm going to help you solve it."  
That came much to Latiklon's surprise, even though Latias had already offered her help before. It felt a surge of hope."You'd really do that?" It asked, skeptical.  
Its red look-alike laughed. "Sure!" She said happily. "Hey, it'll be an adventure!"  
Latiklon thought Latias was a little too excited about the prospect, but it pushed that thought away. Seeing how things were shaping up, Latiklon would need all the help it could get. Plus, it didn't want to turn down a friend, especially when she wouldn't take no for an answer.  
"Alright." Latiklon shrugged. "But don't say I didn't let you back out of it." It added cockily, allowing a small smirk. Why it said that, it didn't really know. It just felt suitable.  
Latias stuck her tongue out defiantly in return.  
"Okay, silly." She said. "But I lead for now."  
"Sure. But where to we go?" Latiklon asked.  
"Market." Latias said, brightening her expression. "Come on, I'll show you just how big it is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Latias said that the Tento Market was big, she wasn't joking. In fact, it was probably an undestatement.  
The open-air market took up the entire central space of the town, filled to the point of bursting with stalls, stands and tents of all shapes and sizes, offering goods, medicine and entertainment amongst intense composition from rivalling vendors. Sounds of purchases, advertising and the social chatter filled the air with an energy like no other, a trait shared by the many Pokemon in the market, who were in all shapes, types, colors and sizes.  
"Okay, this is definitely big." Latiklon breathed as it followed Latias through the crowds. "I don't think I've ever been somewhere like here before." Even though it couldn't remember much of anything, it had little doubt it had been somewhere quite as lively.  
The two of them drifted past a stall where a Venasaur was trading herbs to two Meditites. Then past an azure-colored one selling silks of all varieties. Then around a large tent that emanated applause from inside. After its meeting with Mismagius, Latiklon didn't want to go into any type of tent. Dozens of other stands and dozens more Pokemon went by in a mutlicolored blur, distorted more by the claustrophobic humidity of the atmosphere.  
Something caught Latiklon's eye. Perhaps it was the discreet profile, or just sheer coincidence, but Latiklon drifted over to a nearby stall, pausing halfway as a chill ran up its spine. At first, it thought something was wrong, but then it saw a Sableye drifting through the crowds, passing right through the solid bodies of other unsuspecting passers-by. Latiklon felt violated, but kept his mouth shut.  
"Something wrong?" Latias said, drifting up close to Latiklon. She had started to develop a habit of keeping up with her distracted new friend, which was helpful, as Latiklon would've gotten lost several times over otherwise.  
"That ghost just went through me."It said, trying to pinpoint the Pokemon in question.  
Latias just giggled, sighing afterwards. "I'm going to have to explain to you all the types of Pokemon there are, aren't I?" She said, in a more statement form than question form. "Yes. Ghost Pokemon do that. And you should be careful about that, because Ghosts can seriously hurt us otherwise."  
Latiklon nodded, making a mental note to memorize all the types when it got the chance. Remembering what had caught its eye, it flew over to the stall that had caught its eye, trying to avoid any Pokemon underfoot.  
The stall was not one that would set an immediate impression. It was essentially two old, wooden crates that were covered by a suspended roof of red tarpaulin. Compared to the other stalls and tents that dwarfed this one in size and decoration, this was unloved, undesirable, and strangely enough, unoccupied. The only sign that there had been anyone here was the small clay sculpture on the table, looking like it had been crafted by a Pokemon without opposable thumbs. Latiklon could still make out some details, like the closed eyes, small arms and a large, star-shaped head that seemed to have pieces of ticker tape hanging from the top and side.  
Definitely a Pokemon, Latiklon thought, but which one? Latias peered over the wings of her friend.  
"Jirachi." She said.  
Latiklon blinked. "Who?" It asked, pointing at the miniature statue. "Her?"  
Latias nodded, her eyes filled with wonder, like a child listening to a bedtime story.  
"Legend says she had the power to grant wishes to Pokemon. But these were wishes of limitless power, and she could grant as many of them as the Pokemon desired."  
Latiklon's eyes widened. Wishes? Could that fix its amnesia? And who would turn down the chance to wish for anything? Despite not knowing much of anything, Latiklon was already becoming mesmerised by Sumoru region, especially the folklore.  
"Does she exist?" It asked with a tinge of hope.  
Latias seemed unsure. "There's no proof. Besides, she's only said to appear every thousand years, for only a week."  
Latiklon's heart sank. Clearly, that would be a huge miracle. It sighed unhappily, acknowledging the ability to do so was somewhat satisfying.  
Calls were growing louder back in the crowded areas of the market, forcing Latiklon to accept its reality. Wishings and legends were all fine, but when it thought of the common folk and how many actually believed in them, it guessed only few did. "Let's not dwell on it." It decided, then tried to put on a more upbeat tone. "So, do you have a favorite place in the market?"  
Latias perked up instantly, replacing whatever silence had filled the gap before. Not that the feelings existed in her to begin with.  
"Of course I do! Come on!" She took Latiklon by the hand and nearly tore off the arm of her orange lookalike.

* * *

It turned out that Latias' favorite spot was cul-de-sac in the market that sold incense and mirrors. And as it turned out, she only liked the mirrors to make the occasional silly face in. Latiklon had yet to think of Latias as the kind of Pokemon who would do that, but was still forming a quiet appreciation, and maybe even a quieter bond, for her. She was cheerful, happy and light in personality, yet she knew when to be serious and when to comfort a friend. The strong, invigorating fragrance from the incense was making it harder to think straight. The two Kecleons owning the stall were snoozing quitely in a makeshift hammock, made from a spare fabric roof and suspended between two crates, perfectly content to be away from the noise and commotion that personified the center of the market.  
Latiklon drifted away from the powerful scents and closer to the wall of mirrors, where Latias shared a wink with her reflection.  
"Do Pokemon ever look at you funny when you do that?" It asked, then tried to take the words back. Way to ask a question, it chided itself.  
Latias shook her head. "Pokemon here are quite relaxed." She said. "Someone getting distracted by playing with a mirror is turned a blind eye to." She then tugged Latiklon closer to her and pointed her friend to the mirror.  
Latiklon took the opportunity to see what it looked like for the first time, after realizing that it was seeing itself in the mirror of course. They were remarkably similar in shape, although Latiklon was slightly shorter than Latias, but less so in details. Latiklon's ears were larger and more straight, with a head pattern that looked a little like an oval and a triangle crossed together. A silver triangle, almost gleaming in the light, laid on its chest, and bands of a similar color marked its wings, arms and fins.  
Latiklon stared into the reflection its own green eyes, questions once more racing though its head. The resemblance was so strong it was unsettling, and surely not coincidental.  
"Do you have a feeling that there's some kind of explanation as to why we look alike?" Latiklon asked.  
Latias nodded. "That's why I joined you in the first place." She said.  
Before either of them could say anymore a deep, menacing rumbling ran through the ground. Latiklon saw it shudder under his floating form and nearly joined in as well. The sleeping Kecleon turned over, oblivious to the tremors.  
"What's this about?" Latiklon asked in surprise. It looked at Latias for an explanation, but she was equally stunned.  
A scream went up somewhere near the market centre, followed by others, as the tremors continued to intensify. Impulsively, the two of them set off towards the source of the fearful sounds, but were nearly forced back by a flying crate that careened at them as if shot from a cannon. Latias was just barely able to duck as the crate smashed itself against the ground, reduced to splinters.  
"ONIX!" Someone screamed, which was quickly followed by a deafening screech, a horrible sound like claws scraping against a chalkboard, amplified by fifty.  
Latiklon's ears rang, while its body started trembling like an aspen leaf. Whatever was causing mayhem was definitely not something that could be easily tamed. Smoke and dust started to rise from market central, before a massive shockwave went through the ground, shooting stalls, products and all, into the air.  
"We have to help the other Pokemon!" Latiklon shouted, snapping itself out of its terrified trance.  
The two of them took off without hesitation, heading into the wreckage that was once market central.


End file.
